NPC!
by jessj822
Summary: Jem Johnson, Sophie Watchman, Taylor McKinley, Elizabeth Queen, and Sasha Trey are the new Pretty Commitee! They have to go against a rivalry clique though! What could go wrong? Will the alpha crack under pressure? Click here to find out!
1. Summary

Be **B**eautiful, Be **F**ashionable, Be the **NPC**!!!

**Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, Dylan ****Marvil****, and Claire Lyons**: We just handed over the name of PC to a new group and also the key the bomb shelter. We hope they can deal with the pressure while we rule the freshman high school. If they need help we'll be there (maybe).

**Jem(****Jems, ****Jemmy****, Jewels, Alpha!) Johnson**: EHMAHGAWD!!! I am the new alpha of the NPC!!! We will rule the school (7th grade) and we will dominate the other clique. They were so close to getting the bomb shelter key! But, of course we beat them. I'm ready for the LBRs , the other clique, and the pressure of being the alpha and being beautiful. I can handle it (I think.)

**Sophie (****Soph****) Watchman**: I am gossip queen of the NPC!!! I can't wait for the boys, the gossip, the popularity, the ah-mazing fashions, and the other clique! I don't get why Jems is stressing so much about this. We won and they need to get over it. It's not like they're plotting against us. Seriously! We haven't even started school and she's already stressed out.

**Taylor (****Tay****) McKinley**: I am so happy with the results of TeenLoss!!! I lost so much weight from that program. Now I'm thin, look ah-mazing, in the NPC, and FAHIONABLE!!! The 7th grade will be a breeze. I think Jems is over doing it. I need to have a conference with Soph, Liz, and Sash.

**Elizabeth (Liz) Queen**: I can't wait for the 7th grade to start. I heard that OCD just got a new soccer field. Can't wait to try out, get in, and be the MVP of the Sirens! I am also part of the NPC!!! Something is bothering Jemmy though. I wonder what it is. She better get over it soon!

**Sasha (Sash) ****Trey **: I just came here and now I'm in the NPC!!! Looking for the bomb shelter key was fun and all but, ruling the 7th grade is going to be better! I just hope that the other clique doesn't get to school after us cuz is they do then they will have the appearance. The back to school dance is after school tomorrow so we're all going to Jems house for outfit checks!


	2. Chapter 1

**The Johnson Mansion **

**Jem's Bedroom **

Monday, September 2nd

5:30 P.M.

When Jem got in her room she quickly went on her computer. She promised the girls that she would go on AIM so that she could tell them what time to come over for back-to-school outfits.

Jemmy822: So NPC did u pick out ur outfits 4 skewl yet?

Hotstuff12: I'm still thinking bout it. U?!

Jemmy822: wat bout u Sash, Tay, Lizzie?

Sashahere: I'm still working on it

Jemmy822: wat bout u Tay, Lizzie?

TMcKinley: I think every1s still working on their outfits

QueenElizabeth: I know I am

Jemmy822: Wow u guys r sooooooo slow!!!

Hotstuff12: well Miss Thang I don't see on my screen tht u r finished wit ur outfit

Jemmy822: I told u guys tht I was busy doing something

Hotstuff12: wat were u doing

Jemmy822: its none of ur business

Sashahere: y can't u tell us?

TMcKinley: yeah y can't u tell us

QueenElizabeth: ehmahgawd!!!

Jemmy822: wat

QueenElizabeth: was Jam there?!!!

Jemmy822: NO!!!

Hotstuff12: yes he was I can tell ur blushing

Sashahere: totally I just looked out my window and saw her blushing!!! XD

Jemmy822: NO I WASN'T!!! SASHA U R SUCH A LIAR

QueenElizabeth: if it wasn't him then what u were doing then? HUH?!!!

TMcKinley: y can't u just tell us Jems?!!!

Hotstuff12: seriously we're like ur BFFAYNPC since like the 1st grade when all of us thought Jam was a booger and now ur crushing on him

Sashahere: ur crushing a booger!!!

Jemmy822: haha im so amused

TMcKinley: seriously wat were u doing?

Jemmy822: FINE!!!

Jemmy822: I was helping my mom…

Hotstuff12: with wat?!!!

Jemmy822: it's a surprise u'll see when u come over for outfit checks!!!

Hotstuff12: fine!!! I'm stuffing all my clothes in my RL suitcase and driving them over

Sashahere: SAME!!! Cept I'm walking them over cuz I live right next-door babay!!!

QueenElizabeth: SAME!!! Cept 4 da next-door part

TMcKinley: same here 2!!!

Jemmy822: c u in 5!!!

Hotstuff12 has just signed off.

Sashahere has just signed off.

TMcKinley has just signed off.

QueenElizabeth has just signed off.

Jemmy822: UHHHHHHH!!!!

DING-DONG!!!

"Tay-Tay can you get that for me? It's probably the girls." Jem said into the intercom.

"Come in Sasha. Jem is in her room right now." Tay-Tay, the maid, said.

"Thanks Tay-Tay. Oh, Marcia wants to have a lunch date with you." Sasha said while trying to pet all three of Jem's dogs and balancing her Louis at the same time.

"Oh, I'll call her right now." Tay-Tay said eagerly.

Sasha went up the mahogany stairs, with all three dogs on her trail, looking at the intricate design on the silver railing.

"EHMAHGAAAAAAAAWD!!! Your room's ah-mazing!" Sasha gushed.

"I know." Jem said with no excitement even though her stomach was fluttering with tons of butterflies. She looked at her total white and purple room with amazement. "I had Jacque hire a team so that they could make my room look exactly the way I wanted it to look." The room had bare white walls with a light purple sheepskin rug. Her bed was queen sized with Juicy sheets and pillow cases. Her walk-in closet was to the left of her private bathroom and to the right to her life-sized mannequin. Next to her mannequin was a full-sized mirror that turned into a changing area that goes all around. To the left of the mirror was her bed that was fully stocked with fluffy pillows that are great for snuggling with her dogs. Next to her bed was the door to her balcony fully stocked with a table and exactly 5 chairs. There were 4 before but, after meeting Sasha she quickly sent Jacque to get another one. Next to the balcony door was her white, with purple drawers, desk with her new personalized Mac on top.

"EHMAHGAAAAAWD!!! JEMS I TOTALLY AH-DORE YOUR ROOM!!!"

"Thanks Sophie. Where are Taylor and Liz?"

"Taylor's downstairs giving Tay-Tay snack orders and Liz…"

"Is right here!!! EHMAHGAAAAAWD!!! I knew you were rich but, WOW!!!"

"What is everyone ehmahgawding about?"

"Well, Taylor why don't you take a look at my new room?"

"EHMAHGAAAAWD!!! I totally know what you guys are ehmahgawding about."

"Now that we are all done looking at my ah-mazing room, why don't we start on the wardrobes?"

Knock-Knock!!!

"I have your snacks." Tay-Tay called cheerfully.

"Thanks Tay-Tay." Taylor said with her mouth watering just looking at all the good snacks.

"I see everyone brought their Louis suitcases. Please place them all on a different section of the room except for the balcony. We are going there later. Put the outfit that you think is a winner in front."

"I call sheep-skin rug!!!" Sasha screamed.

"I call right near the mannequin!!!" Sophie yelled.

"I don't care where you guys are laying out your clothes. All I know is that I'm going to be in my walk-in closet. Have fun. I'll be out in 5." As Jem closed the door behind her she could still hear her friends whispering about how much this could have cost.

"Okay!!! You guys had enough time to place all your clothes out. First is Sophie."

"Kay!!! The outfit I ah-dore is this one." Sophie pointed to a gray and black Ralph Lauren low V-neck dress. Underneath were black leggings with platinum Donna flats. She had a black with gray hearts coach right next to it.

"Ah-greed that this is the pur-fect outfit for school. Congrats to Soph who didn't need my help! Next up is Liz. What do you have?" Jem looked down and saw a Roxy tube top dress with a Forever 21 crop top. She had Abercrombie flats with a Juicy purse. "I luve it Liz. Taylor you're up!"

"Kay, I picked this out in a hurry so I really wasn't thinking." When Jem saw the outfit she was very impressed.

"The stonewashed True Religion jeans really go well with the KAUTE forever 21 satin cargo blouse. Those Ralph Lauren patent leather sandals look great with the whole outfit. Change the Coach to that gold with white Louis Vuitton French purse over there and you're good to go. Now it's Sash's turn."

"I hope you like the style high fashion."

"I do and so do you but, it's not showing in your outfit. I mean seriously it makes me want to throw up. I think if I do it'll look better." Jem was lying right through her Abercrombie jacket. Too be honest she thought the outfit was an almost perfect 10/10. That has to mean something. "Well, actually it is the best combination you have out of the clothes you brought so, it'll do for now."

"Well Miss high fashion where is your back-to-school outfit?" Sasha said a little too orderly.

"Right here!" Jem said while pulling of the cover of her mannequin.

"I ah-dore it!!!" Sophie exclaimed.

"I second that adoration." Liz said with a little hint of jealousy.

"This is definitely ah-dorable!" Taylor said with enthusiasm.

"I guess it's good if you guys are last in the NPC or something." Sasha said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Whatever! You guys do know that we have to dress formal for the dance." Jem said with mischievous curiosity.

"You mean as in gowns?" Sophie said shockingly.

"NO!!! She means like a nice dress." Liz said it like it was obvious.

"Ex-actly! I hope everyone doesn't over do it or under do it." Just then Tay-Tay's little high pitched voice came into the room.

"Sophie and Taylor your limos are here to pick you up."

"They'll be right down." Jem said while pressing her freshly manicured finger on the intercom button.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Jem said with a little more excitement than she wanted.

"Wait, you said we can see the balcony!" Liz said with anticipation.

"You guys can see the balcony tomorrow after school when you guys come over for make-overs so that we can look good for the Briarwood boys!"

"Kay!!! Can't wait! See you tomorrow." Sophie said.

"I'll pick everyone up at 7:45 so that we can inspect everyone's outfits and grab a couple of lattes before class."

"Sounds like a plan. See everyone tomorrow!" Taylor said while stuffing a cracker down her throat.

"Do you think tomorrow is gonna be tough?" Sasha asked with a little fear.

"Do dogs bark?" Jem replied with force that even surprised her. She needs to show Sasha that she doesn't live in California anymore and that she could be the best alpha ever.

"I better go home. Bye Jem."

"Bye Sasha." After Sasha left Jem picked up her Yorkie. "Well Bebe it looks like it's just you, me, Buster, and Quincy." With that Jem went to her bathroom to wash up. After changing into her Rave Girl pajamas (the only Rave Girl thing she has) she went into her bed making a note on her Blackberry.

Note:

1) Dress extra tomorrow

2) Don't overdo it

3) Show a lot of confidence no matter what


	3. Chapter 2

**OCD**

**The Front Lawn**

Tuesday, September 3rd

7: 45 A.M.

"Well girls we are finally at OCD!!! The school that Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire ruled. The school that let the Briarwood hotties in during the time of need. Are you guys ready?" Jem said with a lot of alphaness in it.

"I guess." Sasha, Taylor, Liz, and Sophie said a little nervously.

"UH… ex-cuse me!!! I thought I said are you ready!!!" Jem said exhaling furiously.

"Uv-course we're ready it's just that we need a little time to get a hang of this." Sophie, Jem's beta, said.

"Well good because it's nawt like since the summer every LBR moved to Losersville or something. You guys need to realize that every LBR wants to be us. Especially the Pops. I mean even though they have a really dumb name and all remember that they were this close to winning." Jem said while holding her thumb and pointer finger up showing how close the Pops were to winning.

"Jeesh. Can we just get some lattes or something? I read in a magazine that when you're hungry you get bad breath. I can nawt afford getting bad breath on the first day of school." Taylor said with annoyance.

"Watev. I just want to get a mocha latte and see my schedule. I mean if anyone of us isn't in the same class we totally have to text each other." Sasha said holding up her lime green EnV.

"I'm one step ahead of you." Elizabeth said while holding her strawberry chocolate up showing the NPC that she just sent everyone a message. Everyone quietly waited for their cell phones to ring.

"_Apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur, the fur. The whole club is looking at__…" _Jem quickly took out her black Voyager and saw the message.

Liz: Look at the stairs.

Jem turned her head not expecting what she was about to see. Right there on the steps were Miley, Tracy, Samantha, and Courtney, AKA the Pops.

"I can't believe that Miley is wearing Bearpaw. I mean she is an alpha. It would be like me coming to school with a fake couch." Jem said with pity.

"Totally. At least you would make a fashion trend. I mean she is showing them off to LBRs. I'm actually glad because now she is with the people she should be with." Sophie said angrily.

"I can even afford Uggs. They are not that expensive." Elizabeth said.

"_Apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur, the fur. The whole club is looking at her. She hit the floor. Next thing you…" _Jem swiped out her Voyager seeing that Jam sent her a text. While the NPC was too busy looking and gossiping about the Pops Jem peeked at the text.

Jam: Are you going to the soccer game tomorrow? First one of the season.

Jem: I think. Wat time?

Jam: It's at 7:30 try and come

Jem: K I'll try

Jem tried to hide her smile. Knowing that her crush wanted her at his soccer game cheering him on just made her all giddy inside.

"What is Jem smiling bout?" Sasha asked.

"First of all it's none of your business but, I'll tell you. Jam just texted me saying he WANTED me at the soccer game. Are any of you coming with me?" Jem said testing the NPC's trust.

"Uv-course we're coming to the soccer game. I mean who better to cheer Mike on then me?" Sophie said with a little smirk.

"It is mandatory for people who want to try out for the Strikers to be really good Tomahawk fans. Sooo, that means I'm definitely going the only difference is that I'm going for the game. Not for the players." Liz said.

"I don't want to be left out so I guess I'm going too." Taylor said with regret. Everybody knows that she would rather be home watching soap operas and eating food.

"I'm ah-viously going if everyone else is going." Sasha said as if everyone was staring at her.

"Good because the NPC always goes to places together. I mean who knows when a mob of LBRs wants to know information that won't reach them till a month later. We need each other. Never go anywhere alone or with someone else unless it's your family. Even then it has to be like a vacation or something. We have to stick together. When we don't everyone will think that the NPC is over. We don't need that publicity!" Jem said seeing the surprised faces of everyone.

"Let's just go get our lattes and schedules before the bell rings." Taylor said impatiently. As the NPC walked toward the Café Jem looked back to see that a couple of LBRs were looking at them. She could tell that they were amazed by her outfit. She looked down to examine it. Seeing the Ralph Lauren tunic dress with the Prada heels and her new Kennedy styled cityscape LeSportSac she knew it was a perfect match. She had the perfect back to school outfit. At the Café the girls quickly got their lattes. While sipping the cup Jem almost spit her latte out when she saw the Pops come in. She knew the only reason they were there was to outshine the NPC. Jem would never let that happen. She didn't want the NPC to notice but, it was too late.

"Ughhhh. Look what the cat dragged in." Sophie whispered.

"I know. Just look at their outfits. I can't believe they actually had a chance." Taylor snickered. The whole NPC started to laugh imagining what the school would be like with the Pops ruling it.

"Hey girls! Mind if I join you guys?" Miley said while plopping down in the chair next to Jem. "What's so funny?" As if they were on cue Tracy, Samantha, and Courtney grabbed chairs and plopped down next to her.

"We were just laughing at the joke Massie texted me." Jem could sense the jealousy in Miley's eyes.

"Really? What is it?" Miley said through her teeth.

"We would tell you but we have to go. Come on NPC we're leaving." Jem said and as if the NPC was on cue they all grabbed their bags and left Tracy, Samantha, and Courtney glaring at the NPC while trying to make up jokes about them to comfort their alpha. They walked out the door with pride and went to the kiosk machine giggling their heads off.

"Did you see their faces?" Sasha said while laughing at the same time.

"I know. It looked like Miley got smacked with a fish." Taylor said getting the whole NPC to crack up. While Jem put in everyone's student ID cards in the kiosk machine she was laughing so much that she didn't notice all the schedules fall. When she bent down to pick them up she screamed.

"EHMAHGAWD!!! How could they do this? Sasha you need to get your dad to see if this is legal."

"Why?" Sasha asked knowing that it was a bad move.

"Why? WHY?! It's because we only have 1st, 2nd, 4th, 6th, and 7th period together. I mean at least you guys get to have at least one NPC member in the other classes but, those are the only classes I have with you guys.

"WHAT?!" The NPC screamed in unison. The bell rang but the girls didn't budge.

"It doesn't matter. Everyone has a phone and awesome texting skills. We can get through this." Jem said while taking a soothing breath. "Now time to rate everyone's outfit. Jem looked at everyone and said, "Everyone is about a 9.2. Now rate me."

"You are a 9.7." Sophie said.

"Yeah. Definitely." The rest of the NPC said agreeing with Sophie.

"Kay. We are gonna walk in to the song Stronger. On the part, that's how long I've been on ya, do like a pose then walk to the locker for the rest of the song. At least Principal Burns has some brain and put our lockers right next to each others. Now come on." Jem commanded and the NPC walked up the stairs at the same time and the doors flew open. Everyone was staring at the NPC now knowing who the leaders were. Jem was satisfied as she saw Miley and the Pops looking at her with jealousy and a hint of anger. She posed staring right at Miley, then walked away with the rest of the NPC going to their lockers. Once the NPC was at the safety of their lockers they busted out some high-fives. Everyone was decorating their lockers. When Jem put her mirror up she reglossed and put a little bit of mascara trying not to smudge. When she finished she slammed her locker shut and walked with the NPC to first period.

"We all have reading together. That will be fun because Ms. Hetzel will let us sit with each other." Jem said. When they got into the classroom they picked a 5 seat group.

"Hello class. My name is Ms. Hetzel and I am your reading teacher. I will be taking attendance."

Jem: Look at her outfit. I luve da earrings

Sophie: totally just cuz shes a teacher doesn't mean she has no fashion taste

Sasha: I agree with you Jem her earrings are ah-dorable

Liz: I know and those necklaces are soooo cute

Taylor: def. she is totally my favorite teacher

Jem: I know!!! 3 this class!!! 3 the teacher!!!

"Jem Johnson." Jem heard Ms. Hetzel call.

"Here."

"And last is Sophie Watchman."

"Here."

"I want you all to pick a book to read and then show it to me tomorrow."

Liz: What book r u guys gonna bring?

Taylor: probably the Coffee Prince series

Sasha: isn't that a Korean drama

Taylor: soooooo? It has a book series and just got translated into English

Jem: watev who cares about hw who cares bout books all I care bout is u guys and me going shopping together for dresses

Sophie: I ah-dore the idea can't wait

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!_

"Okay class. You are dismissed. Do not forget those books tomorrow. See you all at the dance tonight."

"What do we have next?" Sophie asked.

"We have Science next." Jem said while reapplying some more cinnabun glossip girl lipgloss.


	4. Chapter 3

**Westchester Mall**

**Food Court**

Tuesday, September 3rd

3:45 P.M.

"I'll have 2 cinnamon pretzels, 2 cheese, and 1 original please." Taylor said while swiping out a credit card. "I'm back with the pretzels." Taylor said while waving them in the air.

"Taylor I told you nawt to get me anything. I can't afford to gain weight before I'm about to buy a dress for tonight's dance." Sasha said pinching the little stomach she had.

"FYI you are nawt fat. And eating one pretzel won't kill you." Elizabeth said while taking a bite out of her cinnamon pretzel.

"I'll have half before shopping and half after shopping to treat myself." Sophie said with a big smile as if she had an amazing discovery.

"Good idea Soph. Jem, are you going to eat your pretzel?" Taylor said eyeballing her cheese pretzel. Jem looked down at her pretzel and her stomach growled. She wanted to eat her cheese Wetzel pretzel so badly.

"I think I'll pass."

"Whatever. I'll give this pretzel to those LBRs over there. Last chance. You sure you don't want this pretzel." Taylor said swinging the pretzel like a medallion.

"I can survive without it." Jem said swatting at the pretzel making Taylor lose her grip making the pretzel soar over her head then slam into the table next to them where some LBRs were sitting. "Ehmahgawd RUN!!!" Jem screamed. The whole NPC ran towards Nordstrom laughing.

"I can't believe I just ran that fast." Sophie said while trying to calm down.

"Uhhhhhh. I just realized I dropped my pretzel running over here." Taylor said with a moan.

"I did too!" Elizabeth screamed.

"So much about treating myself before and after shopping." Sophie said with a disappointed face.

"Whatever. You guys deserved that for eating fatty pretzels before shopping." Jem said while breathing heavily from running. "Let's just go to Nordstrom and pick out some dresses then go to my house after for make-overs." Jem said walking into the big store. The whole NPC agreed on the idea and linked arms while walking into Nordstrom.

"EHMAHGAWD!!!" The whole NPC gushed at Jem's dress for the dance. She was the last one and wanted to take her sweet time. Jem walked over to the full length mirror to inspect her dress. She looked at herself turning in all directions. This dress was a definite. It was the best one out of 20 other dresses she had tried on. She looked at herself inside the Burberry Mega Check VoileTank Dress and thought she looked ah-mazing. This was the pur-fect dress for the dance tonight. Jam was totally going to notice her. All the other boys would notice any of the other girls without a dress but, she was different. She was pretty and all but, not as pretty as the other girls in the NPC. Jem was surprised she was the alpha of the NPC. It doesn't matter. This dress was totally complimenting her body shape and she will definitely get a dance with Jam tonight. She walked back into the dressing room and switched her clothes. Jem confidently walked over to the cashier and handed her the dress. Swiping out her credit card without even hearing the amount the cashier took it and bagged the dress very gently. Once everyone else payed for their dresses and walked out of Nordstrom Jem quickly got out her Voyager and called Geoffrey to pick them up. Geoffrey quickly came and everyone piled into the range rover.

"I ah-dore my dress." Sophie said while thinking about what she'd look like in her new Betsy Johnson Halter Dress from Nordstrom.

"I luve mine!" Sasha said trying to be better. She really did love her dress. She imagined her at the party in her new Carmen Marc Valvo Beaded Dress with all the boys surrounding her. She could just see the angry look of Jem. Sasha breathed dreamily.

"Can you guys imagine all of us at the dance wearing our new dresses? The TPC would be so proud of us." Taylor said sending everyone back into daydreaming. She was daydreaming herself. Picturing her new skinny self in her new Carmen Marc Valvo Battenburg Halter Shirtdress just made her feel like she was going to be the life of the party. She probably was going to be. Elizabeth was also daydreaming but, not like everyone else. She doesn't have as much money as everyone else but, she still bought a dress that pleased her for once. She could picture all the boys staring at her while she glided over to them in her new Fire Smocked Tube Dress. She didn't even need to use her emergency credit card. She wasn't going to tell the NPC this but, it was only $42. She can't wait to get home to show her mom the dress and tell her the price of it. The look on her mom's face would be a Kodak moment for sure. Finally Geoffrey pulled into the circular driveway of the Johnson Mansion. Everyone climbed out and ran upstairs trying not to kick all three of Jem's dogs that were chasing them. Once everyone ran into Jem's room they collapsed on the floor. Jem felt the warmthness of Buster's breath. It made her feel so comfortable but, she quickly got up.

"Buster, Bebe, and Quincy I want you to lick everyone's face until they get up. Now CHARGE!!!" Jem said while watching the girls struggle to get up before any of the dogs went two feet close to them. "Now that everyone is finally off my floor I want everyone to change into their new dresses and put on the shoes we picked out. Put all your jewelry on as well. Then we shall rate everyone's outfit then get started on the make-up. Move people we only have one hour." After Jem said that everyone scampered to get there dresses, shoes, and make-up to put them on, including Jem. Once everyone fixed and polished there dresses Jem ordered everyone to stand in a line. They obeyed and she judged everyone. "Everyone is practically a 9.7!!!" Jem said hearing the excited cheers of everyone.

"Jem you are soo nice. You are totally 9.8!" Sophie said and for once she meant it. Jem looked really good in her dress. Sophie didn't say this to anyone but, she didn't think that Jem was the prettiest member of the NPC. She was pretty and all it's just that everyone was prettier. Jem was really nice to the NPC, especially Sophie. They'd been best friend before Jem had even met Taylor or Liz. It was ah-vious that Jem met her before Sasha. She only moved here two years ago. It didn't matter because Jem likes how she looks and unlike Miley she takes pride in what she wears and how she looks, except for sleepovers.

"AWWWWW!!! Thanks Sophie you are always so sweet. Okay, since everyone looks ah-mazing we just need to put a little make-up on. Oh, I don't know if I told you guys but, we have to do the make-up ourselves." Jem said hearing the gasps going around the room. She didn't care. She was actually getting good at it. Everyone was soon in salon chairs, in Jem's spa, drying their fingernails and picking colors out for their lipgloss, mascara, and blush. Jem decided that the NPC wouldn't go to their first boy-girl party looking like clowns. Hopefully Miley didn't think the way Jem did and would put a lot of make-up on. When everyone's nails were done and their decisions were made Jem got to work. She quickly put on all her make-up perfectly and very professionally. After she was finished putting on her make-up she did everyone else's. By the time the whole NPC was done with make-up Jem was exhausted. Good thing everyone's hair was naturally perfect when down. Jem grabbed her Juicy purse and dug for her Voyager. She found it and called Jam's house.

"Hullo?" Someone answered on the other line. By the way it sounded Jem could tell it was Jam's older brother PJ, Patrick.

"Hey PJ, I was wondering if Jam was there." Jem asked cautiously not wanting to sound too anxious.

"Sorry Jem, you just missed him. He already left to go to the dance."

"Oh, thanks PJ. See you later." Jem said trying to hide her disappointment. "Girls c'mon. Geoffrey is waiting for us." Jem said. Everyone got out of their seat and grabbed their purses heading for the black Range Rover in the circular driveway.

"Okay Geoffrey. Everyone's in…"

"And buckled." Geoffrey said finishing Jem's sentence while looking in the rearview mirror to make sure.

"Yeah that too." Jem said while rolling her eyes. The Range Rover started moving and soon they were in front of OCD where the dance is held.

**OCD**

**Gym**

Tuesday, September 3rd

6:15 P.M.

"Thanks for the ride Geoffrey. I'll call you when to pick us up." Jem called to her driver.

"If you don't call by ten I'm coming over here without your call." Geoffrey said sternly.

"Fine Geoffrey." Jem said with a roll of her eye. Geoffrey smiled and said, "Have a good time girls!" With that he drove off leaving the girls alone in the parking lot.

"I can't believe we have to go at 10:00!!! I mean what if Mike was about to kiss me and then… and then." Sophie said while imagining a horrible moment. "Ughhhhh. No offense Jem but, now I despise Geoffrey. He acts more like an uncle then a chauffeur."

"Well, he sort of is. I mean my parents treat all the people that work for them really nicely. Why do think my dad's business is doing so well?" Jem said as if stating the obvious.

"Can we just go inside yet?" Taylor said while holding her arms. "I'm freezing!"

"Hold awn!!! Gosh!!! You guys need patience!!!" Jem fired back. She took her Voyager out and went through her contacts until she found the person's name. She tapped the screen and then tapped the button labeled SEND.

_Please enjoy this voice recording while your party is reached. HEY!!! Miley here!!! I'm probably gonna pick up the phone in 100…99…98…_

Jem hated this but; she still stayed on the phone. Miley finally picked up at 84.

"HELLO!!!" Miley yelled into the phone. That's all Jem needed before hanging up.

"Kay! Let's go inside before Taylor over there freezes." Jem said while seeing a pout form on Taylor's face. The whole NPC walked across the parking lot to the gym back entrance and huddled around their alpha before going inside.

"Okay guys. We are going in to the song Don't Cha. And a one and a two and a three." Jem whisper shouted while flinging the doors open. Everyone stopped dancing and looked over at the NPC. Even the DJ stopped spinning the music and watched the NPC walk in. Jem was singing to the song Don't Cha in her head until the DJ started the song again and everyone started to dance. The only people still looking at them were the Pops even though they were talking to some boys and all the boys that the NPC liked.

"Well boys look who wanted to be fashionably late." Jam said getting the group of boys to crack up.

"Girls look who wanted to be unattractive." Jem said back having the NPC crack up. Jam walked behind her. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and could smell his Abercrombie cologne. Knowing he was this close to her made it even harder for her to keep a smirk on her face.

C'mon Jem. PJ called telling me that you were wondering where I was." Jam said knowing that a shocked expression was on Jem's face without even looking.

"Maybe I wanted to make sure that you weren't coming." Jem said getting the boys to say that Jam just got dissed by a girl.

"So does that mean you don't want to dance with me?" Jam fired back shutting the boys up.

"Well, someone does need to teach you how to dance so; I guess I'll dance with you." Jem said taking Jam's hand and walking into the center of the gym, they started dancing to the end of the song Low and then suddenly With You came on and Jam started blushing. He didn't know where to put his hands because even though With You wasn't a slow song people started to slow dance. Jam looked at Jem sort of asking if she would allow him and she nodded. He put his hands in exactly the right spots and Jem put hers around his neck. They were pretty far apart but, as the song progressed they got closer and closer. Soon Jem was resting her head on Jam's shoulder. She didn't notice before but, Sophie was dancing with Mike, Sasha was dancing with Greg, Taylor was dancing with Trey, and Liz was dancing with Mark. Jem was now comfortable knowing that Jam's group and Jem's group were joined. Hopefully that means that Jam will ask her out tonight or give her a kiss. Once the song With You was over Principal Burns went up to the mic and announced that the dance will be ending shortly and that people should start going home. Jem held on to Jam a little longer then let go ungratefully. Jam didn't even hear what Principal Burns said and looked surprised when Jem let go. He started to blush when he realized that everyone was leaving.

"So, Jem…" He started. Jem knew this was when he would ask her out so she quickly turned away and put on her non-glossip girl lipgloss making her lips look even plumper and even shinier.

"Yeah?" Jem said turning around so Jam could see her newly glossed lips.

"Ummmm. See you later." Jam said while staring at her purse. 'Oh, um your purse is vibrating.

"What?" Jem said looking down and seeing her purse shaking. She reached in and pulled out her Voyager. Geoffrey was calling her. She pressed SEND and told Geoffrey that the girls will be out in a second. "I got to go." Jem said while walking away waiting for Jam to ask her to stop. He didn't so she kept on walking while grabbing the girls away from their future boyfriends.

"Why'd you do that?" They all screamed at Jem when they were finally out of the gym.

"Because if I didn't Geoffrey would make us walk home in the cold." She fired back staring coldly at them. They saw the Range Rover and climbed into the big heated car. Once inside no one was talking to each other. They were too busy dreaming about their soon to be dates. Jem was just looking out the window staring at the rain fall onto it. Suddenly she felt a vibration on her side. Looking down she rummaged through her Juicy purse until she found her Voyager. She really needs a special pocket for her two phones. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jam. Quietly she picked it up trying not to disturb the NPC.

"Hello." She whispered into the phone.

"Jem? Are you okay? I can barely hear you." Jam answered back nervously.

"I just don't want to disturb anyone. So why'd you call?"

"I just wanted to know if the NPC wanted to hang out with the Tomahawks after school tomorrow in Slice of Heaven." He said uneasily.

"The whole Tomahawk team?!" Jem said a little louder than she should have. She looked at the girls and it seemed like they didn't move. "The whole Tomahawk team?!" Jem said a little softer.

"No, just the people I usually hang out with. PJ just got a job there and could get us drinks and desserts for free." Jam offered.

"Well, Jason that is a pretty good offer so, I'll take it. See you after school at a Slice of Heaven tomorrow at about 3: 15. Bye." Jem said as flirty as she could.

"Kay. Bye. Oh and for future reference don't call me Jason even though it is my name. Bye." Jam said nervously. Jem luved the way he said kay. It was so kaute!!!

"Sorry for taking so long girls. There was a lot of traffic getting home since everyone was in front of us going home as well." Geoffrey said while looking at Jem.

"It's okay Geoffrey. Thanks for the ride. Bye." Jem said while smacking the NPC to wake up.

"OWWWW!!!" They all moaned. Jem just stepped out of the Range Rover and thanked Geoffrey again. The NPC followed thanking Geoffrey. Like always the girls were going to sleepover on the first day of school.

**Johnson Mansion**

**Jem's Room**

Tuesday, September 3rd

10:24 P.M.

"How was the dance girls?" Nancy, Jem's mom, asked.

"It was fine." Jem said giving her mom the best fake smile she could do. "We're just tired so we're gonna go upstairs and sleep."

"Good because I want you girls asleep by 11 o' clock tonight. If not then no sleepover this week on Friday." Jem's mom warned.

"Uv- course Mrs. Johnson." Sophie said giving her sweetest eyes.

"Now chop-chop girls. Tomorrow is the second day of school and I don't want any calls of how you fell asleep." Jem's mom said sternly reminding them of what happened in the 4th grade.

"That will never happen again. Besides we have matured and we can sleep less." And with that the whole NPC ran upstairs to Jem's bedroom. Once inside Jem locked the door and everyone collapsed on the floor about to sleep. Jem quickly woke everyone up and they all got ready for bed.

"Kay girls. I have totally awesome information!" Jem said excitedly. "Jam wanted to know if we'd meet him and his friends and Slice of Heaven and I agreed!" Jem said and everyone cheered.

"Me and Mike are totally the cutest couple." Sophie said dreamily.

"FYI, me and Greg are the cutest couple." Sasha said back.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about because me and Trey are the cutest." Taylor said.

"I know I should say that me and Mark are the cutest but I really think that Jem and Jam were by far the cutest." Liz said.

"Suck- up." Taylor "coughed."

"Watev. So Jem what time are we meeting the boys?" Sasha asked with a lot of curiosity.

"We are meeting them literally right after school." Jem said. Instead of seeing surprised faces they just said dreamily, "Now we don't have to wait as long."

"WOW!!! You guys are obsessed about these boys aren't you?" Jem said.

"Aren't you psyched for the date tomorrow?" Sophie asked while hugging one of Jem's Juicy covered pillows.

"Uv-course I am." Jem said using one of Sophie's "words." Liz, Taylor, and Sasha were cracking up. They knew that Sophie hated it when people used her word.

"What-ev-er." Sophie said enunciating each syllable. Everyone started cracking up even more, even Sophie.

"Girls, its 10:45. I don't want to hear anything from that room in 15 minutes." Nancy's calm voice rang throughout Jem's room.

"Don't worry Mom." Jem said back into the intercom looking at her beautifully painted nails. She needs to put some lotion on. Jem let go off the intercom button and ran to the bathroom opening the cabinet with all her beauty materials and took out the lotion from Bath and Body Works. She now smelled like peaches. She walked back into her room and gave each NPC member a drop of her lotion then put it back into its cabinet.

"Kay guys. We should go to sleep now." Jem announced. The girls started getting settled in Jem's queen sized bed. Everyone went under Jem's extra comfortable blanket from Juicy. Everyone's pillow fluffed to perfection thanks to Tay-Tay. Soon everyone was comfortably asleep except for Jem. It's not that she isn't comfortable it is just that she is too jittery. Jem quickly falls asleep though.


	5. Chapter 4

**Johnson Mansion**

**Jem's Bedroom**

Wednesday, September 4th

7:00 A.M.

Jem woke up to find everyone huddled up against her. She could barely move. She couldn't move without waking everyone up so she just stayed there until her mom called through the intercom, "Girls, wake-up. Start getting ready for school." Everyone started to get up and Jem pretended to get up too. Once they got out of her bed she stretched. She got out and went into her closet. She searched her whole closest looking for the perfect 2nd day of school outfit. She finally decided on a white Rubbish Slub V-neck Top from Nordstrom. She got it right before they left throwing it at the cashier last minute. On the bottom she had stone washed True Religion Jeans. For the finishing touch she grabbed her white Mui Mui flip-flops. Once she was finished Geoffrey was beeping the Range Rover horn. Jem grabbed her Coach and threw her Blackberry in one pocket and dropped her Voyager in a different pocket. On the way out she went to the mail picking up the newest Glossip Girl flavor. It was cotton candy. Jem threw it in her purse that was filled with ten other flavors of Glossip Girl.

"Guys come awn!" Jem screamed up the stairs. Soon Sophie, Sasha, Taylor, and Liz came down fully dressed and glossed. Jem was impressed. Everyone ran outside to stop Geoffrey's honking. Everyone piled in and Jem swiped on cotton candy. The car soon filled up with the smell of cotton candy. This was now Jem's second favorite. Jem looked at her friends and secretly inspected their outfits. Sophie was wearing a Ralph Lauren Jersey Tank Dress with the matching belt. She had on skinny dark washed Sevens. She had Uggs over the Sevens and then she had a Coach just like Jem but, a different style. Jem realized that everyone had a Coach with them today. Jem then looked at Sasha's outfit. She was wearing a navy blue Calvin Klein Voile Knife Pleat Strapless Dress with black leggings under. Her shoes were black Prada heels. Jem took a quick glance at Taylor's outfit and saw a Ralph Lauren white with pink horizontal lines polo. Under she was wearing an off- white Forever 21 Pleated Taffeta Skirt with light brown Uggs. Jem then took a really quick look at Liz's outfit and saw that she was wearing a Forever 21 plaid woven shirt with cuffed Juicy jeans. She had on meadow green Donna flats. Jem liked everyone's outfit. She looked down at her own to make sure that hers was better though. She fiddled with her Tiffany bracelet for the rest of the ride. When she stepped out she breathed heavily, glad to be out of the stuffed car. When she was finished her Coach pocket started to vibrate. She opened it and saw it was her Voyager. On the screen is said the Jam sent her a text.

Jam: the soccer games today wanna meet me b4 da show 2 b da lucky 1?

Jem: kay c ya today after school!!!

Jem put her phone away and she was grinning wildly. No one gave her a strange look though. She could tell that the Pops weren't here yet. Jem was glad. She led the NPC to the counter of the Green Café and got her usual, a mocha latte with extra foam. Sophie got a cappuccino with less foam. Sasha got the same as Sophie but, without foam. Then Liz got bottled water and Taylor got her usual cappuccino with a big chocolate chip cookie. Jem rolled her eyes as she saw Taylor taking a huge bite out of the cookie.

"Hey, Taylor! Can I have a bite?" Jem asked seeing everyone's surprised faces. They all knew that she hated cookies but, Taylor just shrugged and gave it to her. Jem took a huge chunk and could hear Taylor moaning. She saw that everyone was looking at her while she was about to put it in her mouth but, then suddenly she flicked it behind her instead.

"HEY!!! Why'd you do that?!" Taylor said while running out of her seat trying to save the cookie but, it was too late.

"It was for your own good. Now get off the floor and finish the evidence before the Pops come." Jem could see the NPC snickering at Taylor while she reluctantly got off the floor and into her seat taking a big bite out of her cookie. "I didn't want to tell you guys this but, in the car ride I inspected your outfits." She paused seeing all the girls check to make sure everything was in place. Jem continued, "I just wanted to say that everyone's outfit was practically a 9.6!!!" Jem heard the gasps of excitement coming from every NPC member. Then out of nowhere something hit the back of Jem's head. She wiped her head around surprised to see that Jam was in front of the door motioning her to come over. Jem got up and grabbed her purse. She walked over to the door and went outside.

"What are you doing here?" Jem asked Jam even though she liked the fact he was here to see her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." A surprised look formed on Jem's face.

"Sorry for what?" Jem asked.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you when we were little." Jam said his head hanging down. Jem gingerly placed her hand on his chin lifting it up. He was about to say something but, she just kissed him. It wasn't big but, it was her first kiss. She let go of his chin and walked away biting her bottom lip. She walked inside the Café knowing that the NPC saw everything because of the window they sat nearby. Jem looked back at Jam who seemed to be in a daze. He jerked out of it when his friends pulled up on their bikes and he jumped onto his own. She pumped the handle bar and walked inside getting bombarded by hugs from her friends.

"I can't believe you just kissed him like that!" Sophie said surprised at the accomplishment Jem did.

"What did he say to you?" Liz asked eager to know. Jem looked around. She was in a daze herself. Suddenly the bell rang and she told the NPC that she would text them during reading. The NPC trailed behind her as she walked up the stairs and then up to her locker. She opened it and realized that she needed pictures of her and Jam together. She looked in the mirror making sure everything looked okay. She grabbed her LeSportSac that held all her books and dropped her Voyager into the pocket. Then she swiped on some Cotton Candy Glossip Girl Lipgloss and closed her locker. Right there next to it was Miley.

"That was some trick you pulled outside Jem. So typical of you to steal the Pops' entrance. Was that a plan of yours or something?" Miley was now in her face. Jem pushed her away and said calmly,

"I had no idea you were coming out of your beat-up car when I kissed Jam." The NPC and the Pops were watching. Jem signaled to the NPC that she would meet then in Reading.

"You are such a slut!" Miley screamed. It echoed throughout the halls. Her breath smelt like peanut butter.

"I would back off if I were you." Jem warned.

"You're not me." Miley shot back.

"I know I'm not you because if I were then I would be a really desperate LBR." Jem shot those words at Miley and left her standing there speechless while she walked off victoriously.

**OCD**

**Room 214**

Wednesday, September 4th

8: 29

Jem was late when she stumbled through the door. She smiled at Ms. Hetzel and sat down with her friends. Jem looked down which was a signal for the NPC to take out there phones. Jem was about to text them when she got a text first.

Sophie: wat did miley say to you?

Jem: she thought that I kissed Jam cuz the Pops were getting out of the car

Sasha: thts really lamo!!!

Taylor: So gonna burp in her face tomorrow : (

Liz: lol sooo wat did Jam say to u?

Jem: desperate much?

Liz:''(

Jem: he said tht he was sorry for being mean to me when we were younger.

Sophie: sooooo sweet!!!

Sasha: totally!!!

Jem: I know uh-oh Ms. H is coming put phones away ASAP!!!

Jem tucked her phone in the back pocket of her LeSportSac. Ms. Hetzel came up to her and asked what book she chose. Jem totally forgot! She dug into her bag and found a book. She pulled it out and saw the book How to Gloss to Perfection. Ms. Hetzel smiled and told Jem that she should pick a book that has chapters. Jem sighed, she took out the planner given to her and wrote under reading: Bring book tomorrow!!! Jem put her planner back and for once she payed attention. The NPC walked to Science together. In the classroom Mrs. Houg announced that we will be dissecting in a week. Our long term homework assignment in to bring in a zip-lock plastic bag by next Wednesday. Then they went into the lesson of the Animal Kingdom. Jem daydreamed. She couldn't wait until… Her thoughts were disturbed by her lab partner.

"What?!" She shot at her lab partner.

"You're…you're supposed to be writing down your homework." Casey trembled while tugging at one of her braids.

"Thanks." Jem said not even trying to make her fake smile look real. It was actually more like a smirk really. Jem took her planner out and wrote under science: 2 worksheets. She closed her planner and stuffed it into her full LeSportSac. Getting up she reluctantly went to English. A period where she had no one. Reluctantly Jem sat in her assigned seat. Taking out her journal she noticed a little note in her bag. Carefully taking it out she unraveled it and noticed that it looked like Sophie's writing.

Dear Jem,

I just wanted to let you know that I'm really thankful for what you did. I never got to say this so I'm writing it right now. Thanks a lot. You really are a true friend.

Tears welled up in Jem's eyes. She made sure that no one would realize she was about to cry. She crumpled the note back up and gently placed it in her bag. She thought about it and had a flashback to 1st grade.

"Give it back!" Sophie was crying now. The boys had taken her favorite doll and no one would help her. "Please give it back!" She was sobbing now. Suddenly she heard a strong voice say, "GIVE IT BACK TO HER!!!" Sophie looked up and saw a new girl handing her doll back to her. The girl bent down because Sophie was in a feeble position.

"What's her name?" Sophie thought she was making fun of her but, realized this mysterious girl meant it.

"Her name's Maria. My name's Sophie." She said it in a soft whisper.

"Sophie. That's a pretty name. Mine's Jem. I was born here but, my parent's decided to send me to this school instead of the Catholic school I used to go to." From that point on Jem and Sophie were best friends. On their way they gathered Taylor then Liz then Sasha. Jem was now tearing a little. She quickly wiped them off. The LBR sitting next to her stared at her strangely.

"Have you ever heard of wet mascara?" Jem said. The LBR looked away in shame. Soon 3rd period was over. Jem ran out of class and went to her locker. She quickly opened it stuffing her bag inside while grabbing her gym clothes. She met up with everyone at the stairs and they walked down together. They picked up their pace so that they could get the good stalls. Running now everyone squeezed through the small gym door then running to the Girl's Locker Room. They were practically the first ones there and Jem grabbed the best stall. The only one that had a lock installed into it. She quickly took the clothes out of her Abercrombie Gym bag and slipped on a cami. Then she put on some purple Juicy shorts with a matching juicy top. The NPC had the same gym clothes except Sophie's was pink, Taylor's green, Liz's light blue, and Sasha's red. The all walked out together and went to their squad positions. Ms. States was taking attendance while Ms. Pare was waiting for her girls to come out. She couldn't wait any longer so she stormed into the locker room. Jem heard a couple of screams and some yelling from Ms. Pare.

"This isn't some fashion show!!! This is gym class! I expect shorts like these not like those!!!" Jem heard a girl scream NO but; Ms. Pare came out holding really short shorts.

"If I ever catch any of you girls in my class wearing these then you will have to take them off and get a zero for the day!!!" A girl stumbled out of the locker room in a really big t-shirt.

"Can I have my shorts back now?" She whispered so that no one could hear her.

"You call these shorts? I call them underwear!" Ms. Pare threw them at the girl who caught them and ran back into the locker room almost in tears. Gym class ended shortly after that.

"Can you believe that girl?" Sophie said peeking out of her stall making sure no one from Ms. Pare's class was there.

"I know she was such a drama queen." A decent OCD girl replied.

"Totally Kayla." Jem said. She could tell that Kayla was excited knowing that I knew her name.

"I know." Kayla said trying to get some more out of Jem. All Jem did was give her a fake smile and locked her door. She changed back into her Nordstrom shirt and True Religion jeans. While stuffing her gym clothes in her bag she slipped her white Mui Mui flip- flops on. Stepping out of the stall while spraying perfume on her she said to Sophie,

"I'm going to lunch to get our table." Jem walked out of the locker room and up to her locker. She opened it and stuffed her gym bag inside. Then grabbed her coach and went outside to go to the Green Café. In the Café there was a pretty big line in Jem's standards. She saw a girl that looked vaguely familiar and went up to her. It turned out to be Courtney from the Pops. Jem thought about turning around but, saw the NPC already there. She went up to Courtney and tapped her on her shoulder. Courtney turned around but, when she saw Jem she got a disappointed face.

"What do you want?" Courtney asked coldly.

"I just wanted to say that you have something on the back of your skirt." While Courtney was trying to see if anything was there Jem slid behind her and the NPC followed.

"HEY!!! I never said you could cut!" Courtney said.

"What does a scissor do?" Jem asked. The NPC didn't snicker or anything so Courtney thought it was safe to answer.

"Cut." At that moment Miley came in and heard Courtney say to the NPC that they could cut her. How could she do that? Miley started breathing heavily. Tracy and Samantha were glaring at Courtney.

"Courtney, looks like the Pops are here." Sophie said. Courtney turned her head around and saw Tracy and Samantha glaring at her. Courtney was breathing heavily with a disgusting look on her face. That was the moment Jem and the NPC cut in front of Courtney again. Courtney soon got pushed out of line. Jem got a turkey wrap and Avon water. She threw her money at the cashier who stumbled to catch it. The NPC did the same except Sophie got a ham and cheese sandwich, Sasha got a green salad with vinegar, Taylor got a mini pepperoni pizza, and Liz got a Caesar salad with ranch dressing on. NPC went to table 18 smoothly and sat down. They started eating and talking when suddenly fists were slammed against the table making the whole NPC jump.

"Because of you I got kicked out of the Pops!" Courtney shouted at them.

"Well, now you won't be labeled as an LBR." Sasha tried.

"I liked them. They were my friends!" Courtney shouted slamming her fists against the table again. This time nobody jumped.

"Back off or else you will have that stupid face expression Miley did when I dissed her this morning!" Jem screamed back at Courtney while standing up making Courtney lean back a little. Jem finally sat down and started eating her wrap and drinking her water. Courtney gave them all a harsh stare then went back to Miley trying to persuade her that it wasn't her fault. Soon Miley stomped up the three stairs and went straight to Jem's table. She slammed her fists against the table making everyone jump except for Jem.

"What is this?! An LBR all you can have fist slam?!" Jem shouted at Miley. "What do you want?!"

"Is it true that you tricked Courtney into making her say cut?" Miley asked glaring at Jem.

"What do scissors do?" This time the NPC snickered.

"I don't know? Cut." Miley said not understanding why the NPC was laughing at her.

"You are just as dumbfounded as Courtney. Yet, at least she knew what she just said." Miley realized she had been tricked. She turned around and stomped down the stairs tripping over her own feet. That made the NPC laugh even harder. Miley just glared back at them while apologizing to Courtney. Courtney must have excepted because Miley, Tracy, and Samantha were jumping up and down talking to her.

"What is this? LBRs forever?" Sasha said while smirking at the Pops hugging and talking gleefully. The NPC did a little quiet laugh. Everyone soon finished eating and threw their leftovers and containers away. Jem grabbed her Avon water bottle and gulped it down so fast that she almost got a brain freeze. She threw the water bottle and made it in the trash can. Walking up the stairs she thrust opened the doors and walked to her locker. Opening it she looked in her mirror again. Then she walked over the Miley's locker and closed it right when Miley got it open. The NPC did the same but, to the other girls except Sasha did it again to Miley. Miley moaned loudly when Principal Burns was walking by and shushed her.

"Sorry." Miley whispered. She then gave the NPC a really mean glare while trying to open her locker again. Jem and the NPC joyfully walked to math. Sitting down they took out their math notebooks and started writing the notes down. A few minutes into math Jem started dozing off. She quickly jerked awake when her Voyager started vibrating. She took it out of its secret compartment and opened it up.

Sasha: WAKE UP!!! Ms. Lame-o will kill u

Jem: her name isn't Ms. Lame-o its Ms. Loomer

Sasha: watev either way shes lame

Jem: LOL!!!

Jem quickly tucked her phone away and started to doze off again. This time it wasn't her phone that woke her. It was the bell to go to 7th period, AKA computers class.

**Slice of Heaven**

**The Booth**

Wednesday, September 4th

3:13 P.M.

Jem and the girls were a little early. They quickly went to the only booth that could fit all of them and waited for their dates. Jem spotted them first. She waved and Jam motioned the guys to follow them to the booth in the back. Jam slid right next to Jem while the other boys did the same thing with their dates. A waiter came to take their orders.

"We'll have 10 Shirley Temples and two pies. One with cheese and the other with pepperoni." Jam ordered for everyone.

"Yes, right away sir." The waiter collected everyone's menu and took off with the big order. Soon everyone was chatting except for Jem and Jam. Jem looked into Jam's eyes. He had the biggest brownest eyes except for hers. She almost drowned in them if Jam hadn't spoken up.

"Can I go outside with you for a moment?" Jam grabbed Jem's hand and took her outside. Then he kissed her. This was a passionate kiss. Jem almost fainted.

"Now, we're even." Jam said while taking Jem's hand again dragging her back to the booth in the back. The pizza and drinks were already there so she took a pepperoni slice and took off all the pepperoni. Jam reached over and plucked one from the pile.

"HEY!!!" Jem said playfully. She reached over trying to get the pepperoni going right past Jam's face on purpose. She sat back down and just took one of his pepperonis and plopped it into his mouth. Jam took her cherry. She didn't mind though. She ate her slice and surprisingly took another one. Jem and the girls pitched in with the bill. Jam payed for most of Jem's share though. Once outside Jam kissed Jem on the lips while everyone was watching. That was the third time today. Once Jam was out of sight distance Jem grabbed her Voyager and sent him a text.

Jem: Now, I owe u!!!

Jam: can't wait!!!

Jem was blushing feverously. She quickly called Geoffrey to pick them up. They piled in and got comfortable.

**Soccer field**

**Bleachers**

Wednesday, September 4th

7: 18 P.M.

Jem and the NPC arrived at the soccer field fifteen minutes earlier. It was still packed though. They went downstairs to meet the boys. While they went past the other soccer players checking them out Jem went right up to Jam and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around she kissed him hard. She let go and Jam had a surprised face on.

"Now we're even again." Jem licked her lips then glossed them. Jam smiled and put his hand around her waist. He led her to where the rest of the NPC was. They soon started chatting.

"BOYS!!! Let's hustle. Talk to your girlfriends later!" Coach Buller screamed. Jam let go of Jem and quickly went over with the other boys to Coach Buller. Jem glared at the Coach cursing under her breath.

"C'mon, we need to get good seats." Jem said a little angrily.

"Mike saved us all front row seats." Sophie said proudly.

"Greg tried to but, someone already did." Sasha said glaring at Sophie and then looked dreamily at Greg.

"We better hurry up before someone takes our seats." Sophie said nervously.

"Why would anyone dare to take the NPC's seats?" Jem barked at Sophie.

"He said he couldn't remember what our group name was so he labeled it Cuties." Sophie said while starting to bite her nail. Jem swat at Sophie's hand.

"Well hurry up guys!!!" Everyone ran upstairs and saw LBRs sitting in their seats.

"Did you nawt see the sign?" Jem glared at them and they nervously packed their stuff and walked back. Jem and the NPC sat down. "How could he nawt know we are called the NPC? He could've asked Jam." Jem stated.

"He tried but, Jam was gushing over some text message." Sasha picked at the nails trying to undo to damage she did when she bit them.

"What text!" Jem yelled.

'The one you sent him." Sophie stated. Jem started to calm down. The game started. The Tomahawks were getting beat by the Panthers. Jem kept on cheering them on.

"GO JAM!!!" Jem shouted this at the top of her lungs. Jam was a forward so he kept on trying to score. Every time this big kid just kicked it back. When she screamed the big kid turned around and gave her an air kiss. She gasped. Jem noticed Jam was trying to score again so she gave him an air kiss back. Luckily Jam didn't notice and shot the ball into the goal. He made it in!!! The score quickly changed from 4-4 to 5-4!!! Jem jumped out of her seat and ran over to Jam. She went and hugged him. The Panthers were yelling at Bruce, the big kid that hit on her, for getting distracted. Jam yelled,

"Pizza on Coach Buller!!!" All the soccer players cheered and then Jem went with Jam to his bike. "Hop on." He told Jem. She went on and held onto him gratefully. He started biking. He stopped short in front of Slice of heaven which made Jem hold on tighter.

"Jem!!! You're gonna suffocate me!" He joked. Jem reluctantly let go and got off the bike. She fixed her hair and waited for Jam. He seemed a little nervous. Jem was about to go in when Jam pulled her back.

"What?" Jem asked nicely.

"I saw that kiss you blew to the other team member." Jam said nervously. "I just wanted to know why." He was swinging his foot making dust fly all over.

"So that you could make a goal and win." Jem said. Jam looked up smiling. He gave her a peck on the cheek and they went inside holding hands.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm soooo sorry that I haven't put any new chapters up. It's just that I had MAJOR writer's block. Stupid writer's block. I hope you guys didn't lose faith in me. Just a warning. I sort of still have writer's block so this chapter may or may not SUCK.**

**OCD**

**Bomb Shelter**

Thursday, September 5th

9:15 A.M.

Jem quickly turned the key and heard the lock click. She opened the door and ran inside. Everyone stumbled in after her. She flicked the light switch on and breathed. The smell of popcorn, Starbucks, and cosmetics soothed her. She plopped down on her seat and turned the T.V. on. Ever since Derrick and his friends found out about the spying they chucked the machinery into the river. All that was left is a regular T.V. that plays regular shows. Besides, Jem would feel terrible for spying on Jam anyway. She looked down at her white beaded necklace which she turned into a bracelet wrapping it around her arm a couple of times. She stared at it as if it had answers to questions she didn't even know yet. She took her focus off her necklace-bracelet and looked down at her own outfit. She saw a blue and white Halter top Ella Moss shirt dress. Underneath she was wearing black legging and white Mui Mui flip-flops. She fiddled with her necklace-bracelet again. She tried to focus on the show real world which everyone else was devouring. Finally Jem spoke up,

"Do you guys love your boyfriends?" Everyone focused on Jem instead of the T.V. Sophie reached for the remote and turned it off. Now everyone's attention was on Jem.

"Do you?" Sophie said not meanly.

"I asked you first." Jem said nervously.

"I don't know. We haven't even kissed like you and Jam did." Sophie said fiddling with her French braid. Jem could see that her question made everyone nervous. They were all fiddling with their hair. She had to fight the urge to smack their hands away. She took a deep breath and got up. "Mr. Siscar is probably looking for us." Everyone got up and they followed her to the door. She locked it then walked out making sure to turn the lights off. She checked the door making sure it was closed. She ran upstairs and ran towards the Science class door. Right there was Mr. Siscar.

"I thought I said to be in this room by 9:30!" Screamed the teacher's assistant.

"Mr. Siscar they probably couldn't find any worms outside. Barely anyone did." Ms. Houg said coming to their rescue. Once Jem was in her seat she took her Voyager out and texted everyone.

Jem: Ms. Houg is another fav. Teacher

Sasha: totally tht was nice of her for protecting us from the evil TA

Sophie: TA?

Taylor: teacher's assistant

Liz: duh

Jem: don't duh Sophie

Jem put her phone away.

**OCD**

**Room 518**

Thursday, September 5th

10: 13 A.M.

Jem stared blankly at the chalkboard not having the slightest clue at all the notes written on the board. She turned her attention to her notebook seeing that it was empty. She looked at her neighbor's notebook and saw it completely filled with notes. Jem started to write all the notes down as fast as she could. There were only a couple more notes left so she stayed after the bell rang to finish them. When she got to the gym she was 15 min. late. She slid past the gym teachers and went into the stuffy locker room. She pushed past some LBRs to get into her special stall. There right on the bench was a note. Jem picked it up. It read:

Dear Random Person:

This stall is Pops territory. Don't use it even though we're not there!

"EH MA GAWD!! WHERE IS THE REST OF THE NPC!!" Then some random LBR said,

"They went to complain to Dean Burns." Jem stormed out of the locker room then gym. She didn't care if the coach saw her. She went straight to the Dean's office and saw the NPC sitting on the wooden benches outside of her office.

"What happened?" Jem said while hugging each of them. Sophie was about to say something but, Jem put her hand up stopping her. "I read the note." Jem said. Sophie was about to say something again but, Sasha stood up and stated,

"We're complaining."

"Then I will too." Jem said plopping down at the end of the bench. She smiled at the girls and then leaned back into the chair. Ms. Burns stepped out of the office and said,

"Girls, come in." The Dean didn't even flinch when she saw Jem there. They walked into the office and saw the Pops sitting down in the chairs. The NPC gave them all glares. They sat down in the extra seats.

"Girls I understand that there's a problem involving all of you."

"They think that they can own school property!" Elizabeth shouted.

"You don't have proof." Miley stated. Elizabeth stuck her hand into her pocket and took out a crumpled up sheet of paper. She unraveled it and thrust it at Dean Burns. Dean Burns took it and put her reading glasses on. She read it and her brow furrowed. The Dean passed the note to Miley.

"This I know is your handwriting Miss Mantry." Miley frowned reading the letter. Then she sighed.

"This is my handwriting." Miley admitted. Tracy, Courtney, and Samantha gasped. Then Miley started to cry. "I didn't want to get in trouble with them."

"WHAT?!" The NPC said in unison. Dean Burns put her hand up.

"What do you mean?" Dean Burns asked calmly.

"They said that if I didn't write this note they would get everyone to be mean to me." Miley said crying even more and Tracy hugged her. Dean Burns gave the NPC her crow look.

"You girls should be ashamed of yourselves. You all have detention for a week!" Dean burns said sitting back down in her seat and writing down the dates they have detention. "I will be calling your parents. Stay here. Miley, Tracy, Samantha, and Courtney if you want you can take Miley to the counselor of go back to class." Miley, Tracy, Samantha, and Courtney walked out and Miley gave a quick smirk.

"Did you NAWT see that?!" Jem yelled at Dean Burns.

"Excuse me?" Dean Burns asked.

"The Miley faker just SMIRKED at ME!"

"Calm down Jem. I will be calling your parents first."

"FINE!!" Jem yelled back. Dean Burns picked up the phone and dialed Jem's house number. "Hello, this is Dean Burns. May I speak to Mrs. Johnson please? Thank you. Please go back to class." Jem looked around and then got up. She was followed by the NPC and they walked out of the office. When she got back to gym everyone stared at her. She just looked forward and walked up to Ms. States handing her a note that the secretary gave them. Ms. States nodded. They went to the changing room and even more people were staring at them. Jem just walked to her normal stall and picked up the note. She stepped out and held the note up. She tore it and half then flushed it down the toilet. She high-fived the NPC.

"I want all of you to tell other people what I just did. Just make sure not to tell the Pops. It'll reach them eventually." Jem screamed. Everyone hustled around to get their 

things then ran out the door to tell their friends. Jem grabbed her Abercrombie bag and went to her locker. She stuffed her things into her locker and grabbed her coach. Fixing her hair she went outside and went into the café. Looking around she saw the Pops walking to table 18. Jem ran to the table and pushed them away.

"What do you guys think you're doing?!" Jem snarled.

"We were about to sit at our rightful table." Miley snarled back.

"You're rightful table is in Loserville." The NPC walked in and saw what was happening. They didn't get food either.

"What are they doing here?!" Sophie said glaring at them.

"Let's just go." Tracy said tugging at Miley's shirt.

"Yeah just go back to Table 17." Sasha said enunciating 17. Miley just glared. She was about to throw her purse onto the table. She tried but, Jem just hit it back at her. The NPC sat down and put their purses on the table.

"Oh, if you actually DO get the table throw your ONLY real Coach next time." Jem said smiling victoriously. Miley just stomped to Table 12. One by one the NPC went to get their food. Jem was the last one to get it. She finally got it and went back to Table 18. Her Voyager started to ring. She looked at it.

Jam: HEY!! Want to hangout 2day?

Jem: can't

Jam: :-?

Jem: detention

Jem: :-??

Jem: I'll xplain on Fri. after the game!!

Jem put her phone back and finished her cold pasta.

**Another Author's Note: I'm really sorry that this chapter is soooo short. I have an idea for a book. It is like a Pick Your Own Ending kind. Tell me if you would like that.**


	7. Chapter 6

**OCD**

**Room 211**

Thursday, September 5

2: 45 P.M.

Jem stared at the clock longingly wanting it to move fast. Then she remembered detention and begged in her mind that the big hand would never reach the 10. Jem looked at her Voyager. She sighed as she heard the bell ring. She picked up her bag and walked to her locker confidently. She quickly packed up and went to room 51 where detention was held. She sat in the back saving four seats. Then Sophie came huffing. She plopped down next to Jem with a big frown on her face. Next, Sasha came sitting to Jem's left. She took her cell out then put it back. Liz and Taylor came in together sitting down near Sophie. Jem motioned for the girls to take out their cell phones. They took it out and Jem sent a text.

Jem: I H8 CROW!!

Sasha: totally!! Miley is the biggest faker EVER!!

Sophie: totally

Taylor: her nose 2!!

Liz: LOL!!

Jem: LLALEH!!

Sophie: :-??

Jem: Laugh Laugh And Laugh Even Harder!!

Sophie: ah-DORE IT!!

Jem: good!!

Taylor: thts a good 1

Sasha: Miley w/o nose job :O(

Taylor: LOL!!

Liz: u mean LLALEH!!

Jem: totally inside joke!!

Sophie: def.!!

Jem: teach coming!!

Jem tucked her phone away and smiled at the teacher who smiled back. The time seemed to go by soon. Jem ran out of the room and everyone piled into the limo.

"When'd you get this?" Sasha asked.

"We just got it yesterday." Jem replied.

"Cool." Soon Charles pulled into Jem's driveway after dropping everyone off. Jem walked into her house and ran to her room. She plopped onto her bed and drifted to sleep. Suddenly a ding went on. Jem woke up and walked over to her computer.

QueenElizabeth: did u get #4 on Math?

Jemmy822: huh?!

QueenElizabeth: u know the MATH HOMEWORK!!

Jemmy822: didn't do it

QueenElizabeth: it was the only thing we had

Jemmy822: let me start it

Jemmy822: #4 is 11

QueenElizabeth: thnx!!

Jemmy822: np

Jem went back to sleep. Tay-Tay's voice said,

"Jem, time for dinner." Jem sleepily got up and went downstairs. She ate her chicken and sipped her sprite.

"What you did today was very wrong." Jem's mom blurted out breaking the silence.

"WHAT?!"

"You can't get away with this." Jem's father put in. "We made a decision. We will take all your credit cards away for a week." Jem's dad waved her credit cards in front of her.

"Totally UNFAIR!!" Jem screamed pushing her chair back and then she ran up the stairs. Jem locked her bedroom door behind her and fell onto her bed. Soon, Bebe, Buster, and Quincy 

came in through the doggy door to her room. Bebe jumped on her lap and Quincy went on her bed followed by Buster. Jem got up and changed for bed. She fell asleep covered in her dogs.


	8. Chapter 7

**Johnson Mansion**

**Jem's Room**

Saturday, September 7th

11:15 A.M.

Jem pet Bebe.

"I'm so bored!" Bebe just stared at her. "C'mon Bebe. Let me dress you up today." Jem picked up her yorkie. She walked to the section in her house for their dogs. She walked into Bebe's room and went to her walk in closet. Jem put Bebe on her bed and stepped inside the closet.

"What shall you wear today?" Jem thought. She came out of the closet with a Burberry dress and little matching shoes. She put a matching headband on. "CUTE!" Jem said. Then she ran back to her room. "Might as well get dressed myself." Jem mumbled as she made her way to her sea foam green bathroom. She stepped into her shower and let the bath salt and steam incase her. Once, Jem was showered and in her robe she went into her own closet. Tilting her head to the side she examined an off-the-shoulder gray DKNY shirt. She threw that onto her bed then picked a pair of Sevens. Putting the clothes on her Jem-i-quin (mannequin) carefully she put on big black sunglasses. Then she went to where her wigs were and chose the black wig with straight hair.

"That's my outfit!" Once Jem put it on she texted her friends.

Jem: lunch. Panera. PRONTO!

"Going out!" Jem yelled at her parents.

"Where may I ask is my only child going?" Nancy asked.

"To eat." Jem replied rudely.

"How do you expect to afford it?"

"With the money I saved up. I'm nawt RETARDED! I knew this day would come." Jem smirked then pranced out of the house making her eco-friendly Victoria Secret bag swing from her arm. "Good thing I already went shopping." Jem thought to herself. She slipped inside the limo and got a text from Sophie.

Sophie: everyones here cept u

Jem: coming now

"We're here Jem."

"Thanks Geoffrey." Jem called while slipping out of the limo. She pulled on her sunglasses and walked into Panera. She saw the girls on line and walked up to them.

"Hey." Jem said.

"HEY!" The girls replied back. They all hugged Jem.

"I thought you said your parents weren't strict." Sasha retorted. Jem glared.

"They're not pushovers either."

"What would you like?" The cashier asked.

"I'll have the Chef's Salad with vinegar dressing, lemonade, and bread for the side." Sophie said.

"I'll have same as her except make it chips." Sasha said.

"I'll have the barbecue chicken pizza, lemonade, and chips for the side." Liz said smiling.

"I would like French onion in a bread bowl, lemonade, and chips." Taylor said hungrily.

"I'll have the same except I'll have chicken noodle soup instead of French onion." Jem said while grabbing a booth. Everyone slid in next to her.

"What's with the outfit?" Sasha asked sipping her lemonade."

"Eco-friendly is so in right now." Jem said then got their orders.

"Love the bag." Taylor said while throwing chips into her mouth.

"Thanks. It says Think Green, Live Pink. Guess where I got it from."

"Victoria's Secret duh." Sasha said. Jem rolled her eyes.

"I know what you mean. Hollister now puts their clothes in a paper bag." Sophie said while eating her salad."

"Why were you in Hollister?" Liz asked while eating her pizza.

"Yeah." Taylor said grabbing some chicken off of Liz's pizza.

"Hey!" Liz said smacking Taylor's hand playfully.

"Hay is for horses. Now let's stop the animal chatter and talk seriously. Miley is so gonna pay. I lost my visas!" Jem said.

"I lost a whole week of shopping." Sophie pouted.

"I can't go shopping for a whole month!" Liz said. Everyone gasped.

"Well, I can't watch any soap operas!" Taylor moaned.

"Wow. Your parents are harsh. I can do whatever. I can shop whenever, watch whatever, and buy whatever I want." Sasha snickered.

"Looks like your all alone then because everyone will be at my house while you shop!" Jem fired back. This time Sasha pouted.

"I'll punish myself."

"That's what I thought." Jem said. "Everyone come to my house." Soon all the girls were in Jem's room huddled up. Bebe pranced in and jumped onto Sophie's lap.

"Wow. Tay-Tay dressed you well." Sophie said petting Bebe. Jem grabbed Bebe off of Sophie's lap and took the clothes off.

"I dressed her by the way." Everyone watched Bebe walk out of the room. "Back to business. What are we doing about Miley and her crew?"

"Revenge." Sasha commented.

"How?" Sophie asked.

"I have my ways." Jem answered with a devious smile.

"Jem your friends have to go. We need to eat dinner now!" Nancy's voice screamed throughout Jem's room.

"Ughhhh. Bye guys! See you on Monday." Jem moaned.

"What about tomorrow?" Liz asked while finishing her sprite.

"Oh yeah! Come over in a bathing suit! I'm swimming!"

"In this weather?" Taylor said rubbing her arms.

"In my indoor swimming pool dummy!" Jem said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 8

**Johnson Mansion**

**Indoor Swimming Pool**

Saturday, September 7th

12:30 P.M.

"Hey guys," Jem said to the NPC as they sashayed into the indoor pool room.

"Hey Jem," they replied, taking off their outer clothing and laying their stuff on the beach chairs.

"So, what's the plan?" Taylor asked as she stared hungrily at the snack tray. She was about to reach for a pretzel when Sasha smacked her hand.

"Don't, you'll ruin the weight loss program," she said with a smirk and raised eyebrows. Taylor just stuck her tongue out at her then walked away. "Real mature," Sasha commented as she ate a chip.

"Okay girls, jump in!" Jem said as she did a cannonball into the pool. The rest of the NPC laughed.

"WOOHOOO!" The rest of the NPC said as they did absurd flips into the pool. After a couple minutes of splashing and swimming, Jem suddenly got a serious face.

"Okay, serious talk now," Jem said, the girls faced her with a curious expression on their faces. "Revenge plotting time." A devious look crept onto her face. The other girls shivered.

"How about we try to frame them for something they didn't do?" Sasha said.

"What about making up a really bad rumor about them?" Taylor asked.

"OH! Let's make fun of them," Sophie said with a smile.

"Let's not do that one," Taylor replied.

"How about we mess up their outfits during gym?" Liz said.

"How about we do all four," Jem said, another devious grin on her face.

**Author's Note......**

**Sorry for the really late updates... :X Sorry for the short chapter too :X I have a little writers block but I promise to be better with this uploading stuff :)**

**Thanks for the support!!!**

**~Jessica~**


	10. Chapter 9

**OCD**

**The Front Lawn**

Monday, September 9th

7:30 A.M.

Jem sat still as her friends gossiped. She was very aware of her surroundings, and when she saw the Pops climb out of their beat – up car she got everyone's attention

"Showtime," Jem said as she put lip gloss on. Jem approached the Pops, the NPC eagerly following after her. "Hey, nice outfit Tracy," Jem said as the NPC passed the Pops.

"Thanks, I love your shoes," Tracy gushed. Jem smirked; even the Pops weren't immune to her dazzling charm and status. When she was sure they weren't paying attention, she turned back to see Miley giving Tracy attitude. Jem started cracking up, and when the NPC realized why, they started to laugh too.

"I LOVE your shoes!" Sasha said imitating Tracy. The NPC started to laugh. Jem felt her phone vibrating. She stopped walking and as the rest of the NPC walked ahead she checked her phone. **MISSED CALL FROM JAM**. Jem got a puzzled expression. Then, she felt someone pinch her right above her waist. She spun around really fast and her face was only inches away from Jam's.

"Hey," he said quietly, a smile on his face.

"Hey," Jem replied, a smile on her face. "What was with…" But Jem couldn't finish her sentence because Jam kissed her. When he released, they both smiled. Jem cleared her throat, "As I was saying, what was with the missed call?" Jam smirked.

"How else was I supposed to get you away from your posse?" They laughed. _This feels like something a real couple would do._ Jem thought, she sighed. Suddenly, Jam let go of Jem. Jem looked at him with a puzzling expression then turned around. Her jaw dropped.

"Hello Jem, I see you have a new boy toy," Massie said, a smile on her face.

"Massie," Jem said with a shocked expression. "Why are you here?"

"You're little minions told me you were over here; I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, of course Massie," Jem said loudly, at least loud enough for the Pops to look over and glare. She smirked, so did Massie.

"Nicely done, rub it in their face how much of a loser they are, you're like a mini me!" Massie exclaimed. "I always wanted a younger sister," she winked. Then she looked behind me at Jam, she looked him up and down and then said, "Do you mind if I whisk away your lady?"

"No, of course not," Jam stammered. Massie flashed him a smile as she pulled Jem away.

"Charming," she said, nodding her chin towards Jam.

"Yeah," Jem said while sighing, she waved good-bye towards Jam and he waved good-bye with a confused expression.

"So, you're obviously happy I'm here, but also curious," Massie said, she swiped on some Glossip Girl. Jem smiled, thinking about how she did the exact same motion only a couple minutes before. "Well, I'm here because I need you to do me a favor."

"A favor?" Jem said with a confused expression.

"Yup," Massie smiled, "I need you to go into the Dean's office and get me the high school dean's birthday date." Jem looked at Massie with another confused expression. "Ugh," Massie sighed. "The dean is totally awesome so I want to get her a present. Is that so bad?"

"No, of course not," Jem gulped, she still wasn't used to being in Massie's presence yet, "Have you ever done anything like that for Skye Hamilton?"

Massie thought for a couple seconds, and then pouted. "No, I don't think I have." Now she had a confused expression.

"I was just wondering, to see if it was an easy task," Jem quickly replied.

"Oh, well you are the alpha of the NPC. Everything should be easy for you," and with that Massie left Jem speechless. Before Jem could fully recuperate from having an actual conversation with Massie, she heard Massie shout her name. Jem looked at Massie getting into a car, "We should totally go shopping one day," Massie then gave the Pops a dirty look before shutting the door and driving off. The Pops watched the car drive away, then they turned to look at Jem. Jem waved and smiled/smirked. Then she walked to the entrance of the Green Café, where the NPC was waiting. Once Jem was close, the NPC bombarded her with questions.

"Why was Massie here?"

"What did she want?"

"Did you guys have an actual conversation?"

"Did you know she was coming?"

"I saw you kiss Jam, did you do that on purpose?"

"Did the Pops see?"

"Did you see her outfit?"

"Are we in trouble?"

"What did she say?!" These were all the questions thrown at Jem at once. She looked a little frazzled and held up her hand, the NPC quieting down. Jem cleared her throat.

"Massie asked me to do her a PERSONAL favor," Jem said, stressing the word personal. The NPC oohed and ahed.

"What kind of PERSONAL favor?" Sasha asked, stressing the word personal, just like Jem. Jem smirked.

"She needs me to get her secret information," Jem paused for dramatic effect, "from the dean's office." She could hear everyone gasp.

"Secret information?" Taylor said with wide eyes.

"From the dean's office?" Liz said with a shocked expression.

"Didn't I just say that?" Jem asked, directing the question towards Sophie. Sophie nodded. "Well yes. And it should be easy, I am the alpha of the NPC." Jem said, repeating the words Massie had told her only minutes before. She hoped that saying those words would give her enough confidence to fool the NPC. It did.

"So, how soon does she need the information?" Sasha asked. Jem didn't think about that before. She quickly replied.

"ASAP," Jem said.

"Well then, we better start sucking up to the dean," Sophie said, a disgusted expression on her face.

"Yucky," Taylor said, and then she imitated the dean. This made the NPC laugh.

"Okay girls, after school, meet me in front of the Dean's office. Suck up to her but not so much that she figures out we need something. I'll tell you the plan after school. Three o' clock SHARP," before the girls could answer Jem walked away towards the front doors of the school.


	11. Chapter 10

**OCD**

**Dean's Office**

Monday, September 9th

3:00 P.M.

"There you are," the NPC said as they saw their alpha approaching.

"I was held up at my locker," Jem said, a smile spreading across her face as she thought about how Jam kissed her again. She quickly pushed the thoughts out of her head and put a serious expression on. "Okay guys, you need to get the Dean to leave."

"Leave the building?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, that would mean that there would be no way she could catch us," Jem said.

"How will we do that?" Taylor asked.

"Just distract her. Start complaining and saying that your mom wants to meet her. Bring her outside and have her wait there for at least fifteen minutes. She'll probably start to complain and then Liz, go up to her and start asking information about scholarships. And start asking about the upcoming school events, that'll get her going. I'll text you guys when I'm done and quickly finish up and leave. Meet me at the gym," Jem breathed and looked at each NPC members' eyes. "Ready?" Jem asked, a mischievous hint to her voice.

"Yeah," the NPC replied. That is when the Dean walked out of her office. The NPC split up and Taylor approached the dean.

"Hey Dean Burns!" Taylor greeted cheerfully.

"Taylor," Dean Burns said, nodding in recognition.

"My mom wants to talk to you about my grades," Taylor said so very smoothly.

"Right now?" Dean Burns said, a look of worry on her face.

"Is this not a good time?" Taylor asked, a look of innocence spread across her face.

"Well, a storm is approaching and I don't want to wait outside for long."

"Oh don't worry Dean Burns, my mom promised not to be late this time." Taylor smiled. Dean Burns couldn't refused and followed Taylor outside. Liz was already outside and Sophie and Sasha were keeping watch. Jem went inside and started looking around.

"If I were birthday information, where would I be?" Jem said to herself. "The computer?" Jem quickly went to the computer. "Darn it, a password." She quickly texted Liz, trying to see if maybe Liz knew information about the school security system.

Jem: Do you know any info. on the schools' security system?

Liz: y?

Jem: deans comp. needs password :X

Liz: try full name

Jem quickly typed in **REBECCA BURNS**. She crossed her fingers, then sighed as the computer started to load.

Jem: thnx MUCHO!!!

Liz: np! Just be careful.

Jem put her phone away and started looking through the computer's database. She searched the word 'birthdays'. Nothing came up. Then, she looked on the calendar. She searched the word 'birthdays' there and a lot of days came up. She looked through all of them until she found the high school dean's name and the date it said was her birthday.

"Bingo," Jem said as she typed it into her Voyager. As she was logging off, she saw the doorknob to the room turn. Jem tried to look for a spot to hide but couldn't find one. Then, the door flung open. There was Miley, looking at Jem with a devilish grin.

"I told you the Dean wasn't there," Sophie said with a pout.

"Yeah, but now I have revenge for you." Miley walked towards Jem. "Because of you, Tracy almost left the Pops!"

"What a great beta you have," Jem replied, winking at Sophie. Sophie smiled. "Well, is that why you came here? Or did you want to confess more information we already knew?" Jem walked past Miley.

"I'm going to tell the Dean you were snooping around in her office." Miley backfired.

"Well, like she's going to believe you," Jem snorted.

"Why wouldn't she? She believed me last time," Miley smirked.

"What do you want?" Jem asked, turning to face Miley.

"I want to be Alpha of this school!" Miley said glaring at Jem.

"You're already alpha of a crappy LBR group, what more could a girl ask for?" Jem said, high fiving Sophie and Sasha. Miley seethed.

"Well you're a bitchy alpha that no one likes!" Miley screamed just as Jem was about to leave.

"If I'm so bitchy, then why do you want to be me?" Jem replied.

"Well, whatever! I'm going to get you in trouble. So make your decision." Miley challenged. Jem glared at Miley, then whispered something to her, so quiet that Sophie and Sasha couldn't hear. Miley's expression softened. "Fine," Miley said after Jem was done whispereing. "If you're lying you are so in trouble." With that, Miley stormed off.

"What did you say to her?" Sasha asked.

"Just tell Liz and Taylor to meet us at the gym, 6:30 sharp!"


	12. Chapter 11

**OCD**

**Gym**

Monday, September 9th

6:30 P.M.

"Why are we here again?" Sasha asked as she pulled her jacket closer to her body. The NPC was standing outside of the big gym, huddled together to protect themselves from the wind.

"Because, this is revenge on Miley, and she doesn't realize." Jem replied, applying lip gloss.

"Is she seriously stupid enough to think you'd just hand over the Alpha title?" Liz asked, zipping up her jacket.

"Yeah seriously, how stupider can a girl get?" Taylor said.

"Stupider?" The NPC said in unison. They started to laugh, even Taylor. Jem laughed nerviously.

"I'm not," but Jem couldn't finish her sentence.

"What's so funny?" Miley said, her LBR friends right behind her.

"Miley, late are we?" Jem scoffed. "Doesn't matter," she said before Miley could answer. Jem opened the door and a rush of warm air hit the girls' faces. "Let's go inside." The NPC and the Pops huddled inside. They heard squeaking so they walked in a little further and saw some boys playing basketball.

"Who are they?" Samantha asked, Miley gave her a stern look. Samantha lowered her head.

"So, are you going to kick them out or what, Alpha," Miley said, a smirk on her face. Jem just smirked back, and then walked over to the boys. Unzipping her jacket and taking it off in the process.

"Hey guys, do you mind," but Jem couldn't finish her statement.

"Jem?" Jam said, looking at her, sweat dripping from his hair.

"Ehmahgawd! Jam!" Jem walked over was gave him a small hug. "Why are you here?"

"Me and the guys were just playing some basketball after soccer practice, you?" Jam said as he wiped away some sweat.

"Oh, just hanging with my friends," Jem smiled.

"Is, uh, Sophie here?" Mike asked shyly.

"Soph! There's someone who wants to see you!" Jem shouted. Sophie cautiously walked towards Jem, but when she saw Mike's face, hers lit up.

"Mike!" Sophie laughed as she went up to Mike and gave him a hug. The rest of the NPC members went over. After reuniting with their lovers and talking for a bit, Jem heard Miley 'cough'.

"What?" Jem asked. "Still afraid they have cooties?" The NPC and the boys started to laugh. They heard Miley stomp her foot and scoff, then the Pops walked over.

"Jem, can we get this over with, it smells gross in here," she said as she eyed the boys sweating.

"Yeah, because we know you don't play dirty," Jem fired back, the NPC high fived each other.

"Just hurry up and give me it!" Miley said.

"Fine," the NPC gasped. Jem took out her phone, "two, zero, one." Then, the lights flickered. The girls started screaming. The lights blacked out and thunder was heard throughout the gym. Jem grabbed on to Jam and hugged him. She didn't care how sweaty he was. The lights flickered back on and Jem reluctantly let go. "Well, that was interesting."

"Okay, two zero one, what else?" Miley whined.

"Ugh, here, let me just text it to you." Jem said. "I have no service, that's weird." Jem started walking around the gym to look for bars. "Soph, do you have service?" Sophie took out her phone.

"No," Sophie warily replied. Soon everyone was taking out their phone to look for service.

"Does anyone have service?" Jem asked.

"No," everyone replied.

"Great, now I have to walk home." Jem pouted.

"I'll walk you home," Jam said. Jem smiled. "We should start going before the storm gets too bad." Everyone headed for the doors. Taylor tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

"Taylor open the door!" Sasha screamed.

"It won't open!" Taylor screamed.

"Let me try," Mark pushed Taylor aside and tried to open the door. "Yo, this door won't open!" He went back over to Liz. After everyone tried to open the door, they realized it was useless.

"We're stuck in here?!" Sophie screamed.

"Guys, don't panic, it's still early." Jem said. "Just don't worry," she repeated, trying to convince herself as well.


	13. Chapter 12

**OCD**

**Gym**

Monday, September 9th

7:00 P.M.

Thunder sounded throughout the gym. Everyone went back to where the mats were and sat down.

"Now what?" Massie asked.

"Well, if you somehow know how to get that door open, be my guest," Jem fired back. The lights flickered, and then turned off. She felt someone squeeze her hand and automatically knew it was Jam. Her heart fluttered as he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against his chest. Soon, the lights flickered back on and Jem stayed in that position. Jam didn't seem to mind either. They both just lay there as everyone else started talking and laughing. The guys restarted their basketball game and soon Liz joined. When Sasha saw how much attention Liz was getting from the boys, she joined too. The Pops stayed in their own little corner of the gym, whispering and pointing. Taylor and Sophie went near the basketball game but just cheered them on and laughed and talked. Jem and Jam were alone.

"So, how long do you think we're going to stay here?" Jam asked, a little nervous.

"Uhm, I don't know." Jem said stupidly.

"Oh." There was an awkward silence.

_We shouldn't have awkward silences, we kissed already!_ Jem thought as she felt Jam breathing.

"You're comfy," Jem said, giggling.

"Ha, thanks," Jam replied, smiling.

"Jam get away from your girlfriend and come here to play some ball!" One of Jam's friends shouted. Jam reluctantly moved, and Jem glared at whoever told Jam to leave her. She then joined Sophie and Taylor, laughing along and spreading gossip. Soon, this started to feel like a hangout instead of being locked inside a gym with no cell phone reception. After awhile, the Pops joined and started talking with Jem, Sophie, and Taylor, mostly about teachers and school. Soon, everyone joined in on the basketball game. All of a sudden the lights went off and girls started playfully screaming. Jem couldn't find Jam so she just started to look for people. She found Sophie with Mike and started talking with them. The lights started flickering on, and Jem looked around the gym. When she spotted Jam, her jaw dropped. He was holding a different girl, and not just any girl, but Miley. She glared at Miley. When Miley saw her she jus smirked and kept staying in Jam's arms. Jem gasped. Jam suddenly realized what was going on and quickly moved away. Miley was surprised by the quick movement and pretended as if she didn't know. Jem just stared at the situation, seething. Miley kept trying to go and get Jam to talk to her. She could tell Miley was flirting with him, but Jam just kept acting nervous.

_Why is Jam nervous? Does he like Miley? No, of course he doesn't. But if he doesn't, why is he acting nervous around her and not walking away?_ Jem pushed these thoughts out of her head. _We kissed, a lot. That has to mean something._ Jam saw Jem and walked over to her.

"Hey." He said nervously.

"I saw what happened," Jem said. Jam started blushing.

"I seriously thought it was you. When I realized I let go automatically." Jem wanted to smile, but she couldn't. The NPC was watching and she didn't want to seem weak.

"I take that as an insult." Jem said.

"What?" Jam reached out towards Jem, she stepped back. Now she had everyone's attention.

"I take that offensively, that you could ever think Miley was me," She said, making a mean face towards Miley as she said her name.

"It was a mistake Jem." Jam said, getting a little angry.

"What kind of a boyfriend are you, not even knowing what your girlfriend looks like?"

"Well, what kind of girlfriend doesn't forgive her boyfriend for a silly mistake? And when were we boyfriend/girlfriend?" Jam asked, angry. Jem was shocked.

_Are we not girlfriend/boyfriend? Did I assume wrong when we kept kissing? Does Jam not like me?_ Jem quickly turned her shocked face into an angry expression.

"Did I say boyfriend, sorry, I meant jerk."

"Okay whatever Jem. If this if your way of being cool in front of your friends, maybe I don't want to hang out with you or be your boyfriend."

"I thought we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend." Saying these words felt like acid on Jem's tongue. She longed to be boyfriend/girlfriend. But Jam obviously didn't feel that way.

"Well fine then, we're not." This hurt Jem, even though she knew he would say this. The hurt must have shown on her face because Jam suddenly looked concerned. "I'm sorry, I was angry and." But Jem wouldn't let him finish his sentence.

"I'm glad we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, because I can OBVIOUSLY do better and you are OBVIOUSLY not mature enough to handle me." Jem stormed off to the bathroom, the NPC at her heels.

"What just happened?" Sophie asked. Jem was leaning against the bathroom wall, breathing heavily.

"I don't know," Jem said, resting her head against Sophie's shoulder. Oh how Jem longed for Sophie to be Jam right now.

"This is all Miley's fault!" Sasha said, seething.

"Did I just hear my name?" Miley said, walking into the bathroom, the Pops right behind her. Jem glared at Miley then had her face against Sophie's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Sasha asked, placing herself as replacement Alpha since Jem was in an unstable condition and Sophie was the only one who could comfort her. Liz and Taylor realized this and went behind her, supporting her.

"I just wanted to see how Jem was doing, sorry for stealing your man. I guess he has a good taste in girls, and takes what's better for him," Miley smirked.

"Ha! YOU, better than JEM?! You wish. I know how much you want to be Jem, have her looks, popularity, money, brains, friends, and now boyfriend. And AH - viously you can't have any of those. Even if Jam and Jem are fighting, he DEFINITELY did not fight with her because of you. And he AH - VIOUSLY isn't going to go to you." Sasha glared, Liz and Taylor high fived each other.

"Well, if that's true, then why did Jam hug me?"

"It was dark, he could have been hugging a pole, and would rather have wanted to do so, if I may add," Sasha fired back. Taylor and Liz laughed, even Jem smiled. Miley hated seeing them laugh at her misery.

"If I am so gross, then why are all the boys flirting with me?" Miley shot back, silencing their laughter.

"I think you're getting the word flirting and avoiding mixed up," Liz commented, high fiving Sasha and Taylor.

"Yeah, and gross isn't even bad enough word to describe you," Taylor added, smirking.

"Fine, just watch. I WILL become Alpha, and I WILL have those guys want me, and I WILL have you begging to be my friend." And with that, Miley stormed off, the Pops giving the NPC dirty looks then following after Miley.

"Well, if those boys choose them over us, they are clearly delusional," Taylor said. Then everyone went over to Jem.

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked in a motherly tone. Jem lifted her face from Sophie's shoulder and stood up.

"Yeah, I just couldn't believe that Jam would do that. And I seriously did feel offended, him thinking I was Miley. I'm AH - VIOUSLY better smelling," Jem said, a small smile on her face. The rest of the NPC smiled back.

"And you WILL get Jam back, and you WILL make Miley regret this, and you WILL be Alpha forever!" Sasha said, imitating Miley's little monologue. The NPC started laughing.

"Are you ready to go back out there?" Liz asked.

"Yeah," Jem said, taking a big breath. She fixed her hair and make – up then checked her outfit. It was perfect. She walked outside, her head held high. But, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Miley flirting with Jam. He was laughing shyly, giving her little smiles. Miley was practically throwing herself at him. As were the rest of the Pops to the other guys. The NPC glared at them. The NPC just followed Jem to the mats and sat down. They started chatting, and soon all the boys but Jam came over, which meant that everyone, but Jem, had someone to snuggle with. Jem could tell Jam was uncomfortable, being with Miley, and she knew he was doing it only because he was angry, but Jem couldn't help getting jealous. The Pops surrounded Jam, talking and flirting. Jem just tried to ignore them, but every once in awhile see could see Jam look in her direction in the corner of her eye. And every time he looked, she looked away. Jem didn't want to fight with Jam, but if she gave in, the NPC would think she was a weakling, and the Pops would make fun of her. But, if Miley got Jam, then who knows what would happen. Jem shivered, thinking what would happen if the Pops became the top clique.

"Why don't you just apologize?" Sophie asked quietly. Jem just looked at her with the "Are you kidding me?" look. "Well, you just look so miserable."

"Thanks." Jem said, making sure it was packed with sarcasm. "And he HAS to apologize first, it's, like, obvii."

"Whatever, just stay miserable when you could just suck it up and go over to him, apologize, become boyfriend/girlfriend again, and then snuggle and be unmiserable."

"We were never boyfriend/girlfriend in the first place." Jem said frowning a little.

"C'mon Jemmy, you know he was just angry and said that for no reason. I mean, you guys are like the cuh-yutest couple ever!"

"We WERE the cuh-yutest couple ever," Jem said, making fun of how Sophie said the word cute, and also emphasizing the past tense of the sentence.

"Oh, stop." Sophie said, then went back to talking to Mike. So, Jem was left alone, again. She soon realized that the Pops were walking towards the bathroom, and that Jam was alone. He looked nervously at the group sitting on the mats, and then started walking towards them. He said hi to everyone, and then looked at Jem. They looked at each other's eyes, not in a loving way, but in a way where they knew the other was sorry. Jam smiled a small smile, so Jem reciprocated with a small smile. Jam then went over to Jem and sat next to her. There was a silence between them, but it wasn't the awkward kind of silence.

When Miley got out of the bathroom, she saw Jem and Jam together and became furious. She stormed right up to them and said,

"What the freak?"

"What?" Jem asked, glaring.

"I thought you guys were in a fight, I thought you were over her Jam?" Miley said, Jem hated hearing her say his name.

"We WERE in a fight," Jam said, enunciating the word were, Jem loved that. Miley just glared.

"You're such a whore!"

"Really? I'M the whore? What about you? Throwing yourself at someone's boyfriend just because they got in a fight. Yeah, SO unwhore-ish," Jem said, she stood up.

"Well, well, you're a bad girlfriend!" Miley shouted back.

"Great comeback!" Jem fired. "GAWD! When are you just going to get over the fact that you will NEVER EVER be me, which includes having my status, fashion knowledge, looks, friends, and ESPECIALLY my boyfriend." Then Jem remembered what Jam said about them not being boyfriend/girlfriend. "Can we talk?" Jem said, facing Jam.

"If its about what I said about us not being boyfriend/girlfriend, I take it back." Jem sighed, relief washed over her. "I was angry and said stupid stuff. I mean, if it's okay with you, I would like being your boyfriend."

"And I would like being your girlfriend," Jem said smiling, and then she hugged him. Miley just scoffed. The guys started cheering and the girls were clapping, with the exception of the Pops.

Suddenly, they head knocking on the gym door.

"Is that what I thought it was?" Jem said, a look of surprise on her face. Everyone dashed to the door.

"HELP!!! HELP!!! We're stuck in here! Help!" Everyone screamed.

"Okay kids, just move back." Everyone backed up. They heard banging on the door, and suddenly it flew open. Everyone cheered. "Hey kids, you're parents are very worried. They're all here. The phone lines are down, so that's why you had no reception."

"Thank you Custodian Morse!" Everyone said, as they rushed out of the gym, running to the main building.


End file.
